


Strangers

by taegyungie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Sexual Tension, like copious amounts of sexual tension, well i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyungie/pseuds/taegyungie
Summary: Baekhyun smiles, then. Eyes soft but still tantalizing and positively sparking with an energy Kyungsoo can’t quite catch hold of. Baekhyun raises his glass.“To the people you meet in hotel bars.”





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one year? A little off brand for you, Lauren.
> 
> This was an old WIP I found buried in my docs and just HAD to finish it. What I had at the time was about 1.5k of insufferable sexual tension and my dumb ass just had to write another 3 or so k of even worse sexual tension on top of that :)
> 
> So anyway, enjoy this mess. In his household we love horny baeksoo.

Kyungsoo, honestly, feels a little bit out of place. 

 

The wooden surface of the bar is polished so clean he can see his reflection in the dark stain of the oak. Warm, dim, expensive-looking lights dangle above him, behind him, and in front of him, behind the bar. The old fashioned he’s nursing in his palm is possibly the smoothest, most delectable glass of alcohol he’s ever put on his tongue. And his collar, stiff, his suit jacket pulling taut across his shoulders. It’s all a little… overwhelmingly glamorous. 

 

Kyungsoo lives in faded college hoodies and stained sweatpants. His office is just his guestroom rearranged with a desk and a creaky futon. It’s mostly just a room designated for storage and junk that has nowhere else to go. Littered with sticky notes of possible story ideas or titles or just thoughts that Kyungsoo didn’t think he should forget. Glamour isn’t exactly his usual setting. Comfort, moreso. He truly prefers boredom over adventure. If it means he can stick to what he knows and recognizes. 

 

But, he has it on pretty good authority that this will be  _ fun.  _ That sometimes, it’s good to keep things  _ exciting.  _

 

“Is this seat taken?” Purrs a voice from behind him. Sultry, syrupy, close to his ear but still a respectable distance away. 

 

Kyungsoo takes a sip of his drink, raises round, curious eyes up at those that illuminate with amusement and fire. And perhaps the flattering lighting above them. He swirls his drink around in his glass, intrigued by the way dark irises before him swirl with mischief. 

 

“Not yet.”

 

That earns a grin, perhaps something closer to a smirk. Square angles and sharp points and it’s stupidly mesmerizing to Kyungsoo’s weak willpower. He watches as the man settles into the stool next to him, orders himself an amaretto on ice, uses delicate fingers to adjust the collar of his pinstriped shirt. The drink is slid into the man’s hands. Those dark irises turn to Kyungsoo again. That smirk. 

 

“You seem tense.”

 

Kyungsoo shrugs, unable to stop eyeing with abundant curiosity and interest the way the other man’s pants stretch tautly across tempting thighs. The way his hair is combed off his face to handsomely frame his perfect features, the way the right side of his mouth just  _ won't come down  _ from this half-smirk it’s found itself in. 

 

His good authority was positively correct. This  _ is  _ fun. 

 

He takes another long sip of his drink, drawing his answer out for no real reason besides making the other man watch him. “This isn’t exactly my scene.”

 

A hum. “Me neither. To be completely honest with you I’m moreso the stay-on-my-couch-in-pajamas type.” 

 

Kyungsoo can perfectly picture it, too. The man in the stool next to him, but instead of a spectacularly tailored suit and a neat and stylish hairstyle he’s clad in giant sweaters and a mop of unbrushed hair atop his head. Except he realizes belatedly that eyes burn into him. And Kyungsoo figures he’s supposed to play along. 

 

“So what brings you here, then?”

 

That beguiling half-smirk of his spreads into a delighted, mischievous, captivating grin. It’s much, much worse.

 

“Because,” purrs that syrupy voice again, “you’ll never know what kind of people you’ll meet in a place like this.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles, turns his body away to look at nothing as he takes a prolonged sip of his drink. He remains silent, waiting for the other man to continue. 

 

“Especially handsome young men with these  _ breathtaking _ eyes and…” he trails off, waits for Kyungsoo to peek at him out of the corner of his eye, a brow cocked in question. “And the most delicious looking lips I’ve ever seen.”

 

Kyungsoo can’t help but bite his own lip and flush a bit at the compliment. And he stares, for a moment, at how enticingly  _ pink  _ the other’s lips are, and thinks about how lips that pink can  _ only  _ taste just as sweet. If he thinks Kyungsoo’s lips are the most delicious he’s seen, he is disastrously mistaken. Especially when Kyungsoo catches sight of a little mole just above the corner of his mouth. Like a target. And it’s likely he’s been staring for a moment too long, but he really doesn’t care. 

 

His thoughts - which are dangerously close to spinning into explicit territory - are interrupted by a hand coming into view. It’s delicate, attractive, and Kyungsoo blinks up at the man attached to said hand, at the way he stares back eagerly, anticipating. Kyungsoo hesitantly reaches out to meet his grip. 

 

“Baekhyun,” the man says as he shakes Kyungsoo’s hand. “My name is Baekhyun.”

 

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo repeats, lowly, gravelly, just to watch the other man’s breath hitch. “I’m Kyungsoo.”

 

Baekhyun finally lets go of his hand, then. He smiles, somewhat calculating, his gaze flicking between each of Kyungsoo’s features studiously, sizing him up, committing the way he looks in a suit and dim bar lighting to memory. Baekhyun smiles, then. Eyes soft but still tantalizing and positively  _ sparking _ with an energy Kyungsoo can’t quite catch hold of. Baekhyun raises his glass. 

 

“To the people you meet in hotel bars.”

 

Kyungsoo smirks, though small, and lifts his own glass so they can clink together. He doesn’t take his eyes away from Baekhyun as the other man tilts his head back and swallows down the rest of his drink. Kyungsoo has to tug on his collar in order to feel like he can breathe. 

 

They order another round. It’s comfortable, sitting next to each other, in each other’s space. Especially for two people who are supposed to have just met. Despite the fact that the stools are attached to the ground, Kyungsoo can’t help but feel like Baekhyun has somehow inched closer to him. He finds no room for complaint.

 

“So,  _ Kyungsoo,” _ Baekhyun says his name like it’s a filthy curse word he’s just learned and can’t wait to use as often as possible. Like he knows he’ll get in trouble if he says it enough. Says it  _ loud _ enough. “What do you do for a living?”

 

Kyungsoo leans an elbow on the bar, his temple in his hand. He’s entirely turned to face the other man, now. Finding no reason to play coy and instead wants to make his interest known. “I’m a writer.”

 

Baekhyun quirks an eyebrow, that glint in his eye expanding like forest fire. He smirks around the glass he brings to his lips. Kyungsoo doesn’t bother to hide the fact that he’s  _ blatantly  _ and  _ shamelessly _ watching Baekhyun’s mouth. 

 

“A writer, hm?” Baekhyun asks, voice lilting and curling around his words. Kyungsoo bathes in it, the way the man exudes such playful energy. “Do you write novels, or articles, or…?”

 

Kyungsoo smiles, flattered that his company would bother to feign interest. “Short stories, actually.”

 

A pair of perfect eyebrows shoot up a perfect forehead. “I love short stories! I never have the patience to finish anything that takes longer than necessary.”

 

Kyungsoo can’t fight the smirk that pulls his lips. “Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.”

 

There’s a long pause, where Baekhyun just watches Kyungsoo with this earnest fervour, this locked and loaded sense of focus. The tension is thick in the air around them, like a fog that shallows Kyungsoo’s breathing and lowers his inhibitions. He sips his drink. He waits for more to be said. Baekhyun takes a sip of his as well. 

 

Then, he says, “I much prefer to get straight to the point.”

 

“I see,” Kyungsoo says, fighting with all his might to keep himself from smiling like an eager idiot. Finally.  _ Finally.  _ “And what might be the point you’re getting at, now?”

 

Baekhyun bites the bait with those sharp teeth of his, leaning in impossibly closer to say, “How good I think your skin would look against the white sheets in my hotel room.”

 

Kyungsoo takes a sip of his drink to keep his grin from splitting his face. It’s mostly melted ice water, now, flavourless and bland. “You know, you never mentioned what  _ you  _ do for a living.”

 

“Soo,” Baekhyun slumps with a huff, and Kyungsoo quirks an eyebrow at him for the crack in his facade. Baekhyun quickly recovers, though, composing himself just as confidently and inviting as before, relaxing into himself so casually that Kyungsoo envies him. Kyungsoo, still feeling so stiff in his collar, next to the picture of self-assured nonchalance. “I design video games. I promise it’s a lot more serious than it sounds.”

 

Kyungsoo smirks, feeling a little  _ too  _ playful,  _ too _ sly. “I’ll have to take your word for it.”

 

Baekhyun almost looks offended, but in a more playful, challenging way. As if Kyungsoo would have the gall to poke slight, flirty fun at him. As if Baekhyun’s the only one allowed to play coy, to tease, to  _ get underneath skin. _

 

It takes two to tango.

 

It startles Kyungsoo a little bit, when Baekhyun leans back in his stool a smidge, smug grin spreading across his despairingly handsome face. Kyungsoo’s stomach drops at the sight, knowing that an expression like that can only mean trouble. And when Baekhyun drops a bold hand atop Kyungsoo’s thigh, gives it the subtlest of squeezes, Kyungsoo’s suspicions are confirmed. 

 

Baekhyun is saying, with the amused little glint in his eyes, that if Kyungsoo wants to play, Baekhyun will only play harder. 

 

“You know,” Baekhyun says with a sigh, leaning his free elbow against the bar so he can turn to face Kyungsoo completely, the hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh just barely rubbing up and down, up and down. “It really does take a toll on you, my job that is.” Another sigh. “It becomes strenuous, long hours, hunched over a keyboard, staring at a dull computer screen.”

 

Baekhyun’s hand leaves Kyungsoo’s thigh, and he immediately misses the warmth. His frustrations are quickly distracted, though, at the sight of Baekhyun stretching his arms above his head, arching his back, the bottom of his stomach jutting out over the top of his scandalously snug dress pants. Kyungsoo swallows thickly. 

 

“Sometimes you really just gotta stretch it out,” Baekhyun finally says as he groans his way out of his stretch. He meets Kyungsoo’s gaze. “Let loose a little.”

 

To distract himself, to quench his suddenly parched mouth, whatever it may be, Kyungsoo takes another sip of the pathetic remains of his drink. “And that brings you here?”

 

Baekhyun begins to respond, but decides, halfway through taking in a breath to speak, to change his mind. Kyungsoo can see it, the way his gaze flicks to the glass in Kyungsoo’s hand and the brief hesitance on his lips.

 

“You need another drink,” he says, then, and Kyungsoo fights the immediate urge to shake his head no. 

 

He realizes, then, that another drink means more time down here. And more time down here means more time before he’s with Baekhyun, alone with Baekhyun, having whatever he wants from Baekhyun. And he realizes how much he really doesn’t want to wait. 

 

“I don’t,” he says, voice quiet but sure. Baekhyun’s lips curl up in the most  _ heinous  _ of smirks, before he gets up from his stool and steps all the way into Kyungsoo’s space.

 

Kyungsoo gasps, a shiver sprouting from the base of his spine at Baekhyun’s warmth surrounding him, seeping into his skin like lava. Baekhyun’s breath tickles Kyungsoo’s ear as he says, “Are you finally ready to let loose, Kyungsoo?”

 

With a tilt of his head, Kyungsoo is face-to-face with Baekhyun who looms slightly above him, standing so close his thighs dig into the sides of Kyungsoo’s seat. Their faces are so startlingly close, Kyungsoo can physically feel, against his skin, Baekhyun’s breath slightly stutter as Kyungsoo takes a glance down, from the deepest brown gaze to lips pink like candy. 

 

They could kiss, he thinks. They could kiss here, in this lavish hotel bar, with lavish hotel bar patrons all here to see. So many faces, so many pairs of eyes could watch. Heat pools in the pit of Kyungsoo’s belly, a split in the dam of his inhibitions, at the thought. The thought of causing a scene, a bit of a stir. 

 

He thinks that sounds like… a  _ whole  _ lot of fun. Perhaps see just how much of a stir Baekhyun would be willing to cause.

 

But not tonight. No, tonight is about sly entrances and coy flirtatiousness. It’s about secretive touches and sneaking off to a suite on some floor too high up for a night between just himself and the warmth pressed too close against him. Kyungsoo raises a hand between them, presses a hand flat against Baekhyun’s chest, and pushes him back a step. 

 

Something flashes over Baekhyun’s face. Some sort of hunger, some sense of challenge. Whatever it is, it makes Kyungsoo smile to himself a little as he uses the newfound space between them to climb out of his barstool and onto two feet.

 

“Shall we?”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t even need to say anything. He just cocks his head to the side, puppy-like, jarringly cute compared to all the sensual energy that’s been hovering between them all evening. But soon, Baekhyun wraps a hand around Kyungsoo’s bicep, grip firm, and tugs until Kyungsoo falls into step with him as they march toward the elevator doors.

 

They step into the elevator and Kyungsoo watches the doors close, separating he and Baekhyun from the rest of the world, and Kyungsoo realizes they are standing much further apart than he would like. But for the sake of seeming a little less desperate for this - which he’s increasingly beginning to feel he is - he stays a step or so away. He ignores that incessant longing, pull, to be closer to Baekhyun. He smells like shea lotion and powder. Kyungsoo could positively get drunk off of it.

 

Baekhyun presses the button for the seventeenth floor and Kyungsoo snorts. He knew it would be a floor high enough to be a bit flashy, but he knows Baekhyun isn’t the expensive type. Despite how neatly styled, his hair is shoddily cut, his posture too casual, his tongue too loose, to ever be someone who could afford a penthouse suite. And Kyungsoo thinks he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

A hand gently touches Kyungsoo’s waist, startling him. But gentle, tentative touches become hot hands, dragging along the fabric of Kyungsoo’s shirt, under his jacket. He feels a little weak in the knees.

 

Weakness be damned, he nearly  _ buckles  _ as Baekhyun steps into his space, hot breath fanning over Kyungsoo’s lips as Baekhyun murmurs, “Can I  _ finally  _ have this?” Kyungsoo swallows, thickly enough he’s sure Baekhyun hears it - if the way he glances at Kyungsoo’s throat is anything to go by. “Now that we’re alone.”

 

The dam breaks, and Kyungsoo surges forward, crashing his mouth into Baekhyun’s and finally,  _ finally  _ having a taste. Alcohol and ice cubes, he tastes like. Along with temptation and sin and the heat trapped between sheets. Putty, Kyungsoo is. Like finally earning this kiss has turned him into goo, a puddle in his designer shoes he bought just for tonight.

 

But Baekhyun releases a breath, louder than a sigh but quieter than a whimper, and something in Kyungsoo switches on, as he spins on his heel, gripping Baekhyun by the collar of his suit jacket, and slams him into the wall with a  _ thud.  _

 

Baekhyun groans in satisfaction, and the elevator door dings as it opens.

 

Kyungsoo takes a step back, sobering up as his vision comes back into focus. Baekhyun is smiling at him, crooked and impish, like he couldn’t be more pleased with the effect he has on Kyungsoo. Like knowing he’s the cause of this unrestrainable  _ need  _ in Kyungsoo is enough, all he needs, while Kyungsoo is so desperately craving  _ more. _

 

They walk down the hallway, Kyungsoo following Baekhyun a tad dumbly, drunk on his feet with desire and heat. He watches the back of Baekhyun’s shoulders as Baekhyun swipes his key card and turns the handle.

 

“You know, I don’t normally do this,” Kyungsoo says, unable to stop himself from speaking, even though he’d much rather just be kissing.

 

“Do what?” Baekhyun asks, still with that roguish smile on his lips that shapes his words into such an amused, nearly condescending sound.

 

“This,” Kyungsoo says, following along with Baekhyun and toeing off his shoes, “meeting a stranger at a bar and…” he can’t finish his sentence.

 

Baekhyun tugs on his tie, unbuttons his collar. “Why?” He asks. “You married or something?”

 

“Christ,” Kyungsoo snorts, shaking his head to himself as he shrugs off his suit jacket, steps back into Baekhyun’s space with hot hands on the small of his waist. He’s so indescribably pleased at the warmth that radiates from within him. “You think you’re funny, don’t you?”

 

They begin walking blindly, Baekhyun walking backwards into the suite while Kyungsoo merely keeps in step, his eyes still trained on Baekhyun’s face and unable to look anywhere else.

 

“He handsome?” Baekhyun asks. He kicks his leg back, swinging open a pair of French doors that reveals a bedroom area, complete with the most luscious looking king-sized bed Kyungsoo’s ever seen. “That husband of yours?”

 

“I’d rather if you stopped talking.”

 

“That can be arranged.”

 

And again, they’re kissing, and Kyungsoo’s skin is molten lava and melted chocolate. His heart is beating so fast he thinks it may break a rib but most importantly, he’s so breathless, so dizzy, it’s as if Baekhyun is sucking the life right out of him with every slow drag of his tongue along the edges of Kyungsoo’s teeth, with every slight nip to Kyungsoo’s bottom lip.

 

The way he drives him absolutely  _ insane. _

 

Baekhyun’s knees hit the bed, and Kyungsoo just can’t fucking help himself anymore. He’s all jumbling fingertips, trying to undo all of Baekhyun’s buttons blindly while he keeps kissing him like his life depends on it. He can taste Baekhyun’s smile, the way the corners of his mouth curl up. Just as Kyungsoo begins fumbling at Baekhyun’s shirt buttons, Baekhyun starts struggling to undo Kyungsoo’s belt with their crotches pressed between them.

 

Kyungsoo steps back with a gasp. “We need to get these clothes off before we spend twenty minutes trying to do this.”

 

Baekhyun laughs, nods. “Yeah. Yeah, definitely.”

 

It’s graceless and uncoordinated, the way they struggle at fitted, fancy clothing to free themselves. They tug at their own clothes, each other’s, giggle as they trip over themselves trying to kick the pants off their ankles, and Kyungsoo’s nerves calm, at the sight of Baekhyun all flushed and giggly. It cuts through the heady tension a bit, brings Kyungsoo a little further into the moment, into the space around them, and he releases a long, slow breath, now that he and Baekhyun are just standing there in their underwear, and shoves Baekhyun onto the bed.

 

Baekhyun laughs as he bounces a bit with the force. “Getting impatient?”

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “Impatience is your thing.”

 

He remembers that he shouldn’t know that. He shouldn’t know that about a man he’s just met. Luckily, Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, only reaches out nimble fingers, drags them down Kyungsoo’s torso before dipping into the waistband of his underwear. Then he uses his grip on the elastic to pull Kyungsoo onto the bed after him.

 

They shuffle, until they’re comfortable. Until Baekhyun’s laying with his shoulders against the pillows and Kyungsoo hovers over him, waiting. Baekhyun’s hair fans out across the white pillows and Kyungsoo holds his breath for just a moment, just to be able to absorb this second a little longer.

 

But, when Baekhyun runs fingertips up Kyungsoo’s spine, gentle, until fingertips become fingernails, he can’t help but groan, dip down lower and ask, “What do you want?”

 

“A kiss,” Baekhyun says, eyes engulfed in hunger, challenge. 

 

Kyungsoo dips down, kisses Baekhyun so soundly he pulls a hum out of the man beneath him. He pulls back. “What else?”

 

Baekhyun releases a heavy breath through his nose, has the audacity to squirm a little beneath Kyungsoo and shoot shivers up his spine. His elbows, holding him above Baekhyun rather than collapsing on top of him, buckle at the feeling of Baekhyun’s hips meeting his. Their legs tangle together, and Baekhyun murmurs, “Fuck me,” with the same fiery enthusiasm he’s been speaking with all night. 

 

Kyungsoo drops down to his elbows, pressing his chest further into Baekhyun’s, kissing him so wholly, so soundly, Kyungsoo is losing track of where he ends and Baekhyun begins. He drags a hand down Baekhyun’s chest, Baekhyun’s side, feels all of his soft, warm skin and tries to absorb every inch of it. Baekhyun’s legs wrap around his hips. Kyungsoo groans into Baekhyun’s mouth, starving, ravenous for more, but unable to pull away from the warmth that just sucks him in like tempting hellfire. 

 

His need for more wins over, and it isn’t long before he and Baekhyun are scrambling for supplies and then panting into the space between them as Kyungsoo spreads him open with determined fingers and earnest kisses. Baekhyun’s face twists up and contorts in the most fascinating ways, his chest releasing little noises he can’t contain, and Kyungsoo, himself, feels physical pleasure at the way Baekhyun’s gaze is so deeply saturated, dripping, with euphoria. 

 

“Soo,” pushes past Baekhyun’s lips, a shattered whimper. Kyungsoo bites down on his cheek to keep himself from groaning aloud at the sound. “Feels so good, Soo.”

 

_ Soo,  _ Kyungsoo thinks, is an awfully familiar nickname to be calling him for someone he just met downstairs earlier this evening. But what room does Kyungsoo have to question it much when Baekhyun occupies so much of his mind. No room is left for thought when Baekhyun feels so unbelievably warm, wrapped so tightly around Kyungsoo’s fingers, so tightly around Kyungsoo’s sensibility. 

 

With no words that come to him, Kyungsoo responds with a resonating kiss, one that makes his chest inflate and breath stutter, and Baekhyun moans unabashedly against his lips, as if this kiss has been his greatest source of pleasure out of it all. He is just so stunning and spectacular and Kyungsoo is frankly in awe, that he can have this, that he can take something so perfectly crafted and break it to pieces by way of his own hand, his own mouth. It fascinates him, inspires him, that he can dismantle perfection into a malleable form of sighs and murmurs beneath him. All for him. 

 

“Need you,” Baekhyun says, lowly. His voice is so quiet, nearly hollow, like he can’t trust his own voice. 

 

Kyungsoo nods, heart hammering violently, shaking at his rib cage like it’s begging to burst free. “Yeah, yeah I got you.”

 

It’s uncoordinated and desperate, but it makes them smile into each other’s mouths as they rearrange and get comfortable. Then Baekhyun’s thighs are wrapped snugly around Kyungsoo’s narrow hips and their skin is so hot, with every inch they are connected. Baekhyun breathes out the sweetest of moans into Kyungsoo’s skin, and Kyungsoo feels like his skin is in flames, every nerve set alight with the abundance of  _ feeling _ he’s experiencing, right now. 

 

They rock together for some time, moving like a well oiled machine and kissing as if their lives depend on it. An accumulation of all the flirting, all the sly smirks and implications, all the sexual tension that’s been bubbling up between the two of them all night, finally seeking release. Kyungsoo groans, pleasure all consuming, and Baekhyun takes that as an opportunity to grab Kyungsoo by the shoulders and flip them over until he’s seated proudly atop Kyungsoo, looking down at him like a predator who’s caught his prey. 

 

Baekhyun’s smile is wicked. “Told you you’d look good in my sheets,” he says.

 

Kyungsoo is nearly too distracted by the flushed skin and messy hair above him to respond. He manages a weak, “Yeah?”

 

_ “Mmmmm,”  _ Baekhyun purrs as he rolls his hips. Kyungsoo’s breath halts in his chest and he raises his hands to wrap them tight around Baekhyun’s waist. “Just… the most beautiful I’ve ever seen.”

 

Kyungsoo snorts, even though he’s still so dizzy and turned on it’s stupid. “Romantic.”

 

“Am I not allowed to be?” Baekhyun asks, building up a steady pace, drawing moans out from the pit of Kyungsoo’s belly. “Are people not usually romantic with the strangers they hook up with?”

 

“I wouldn’t know,” Kyungsoo manages to say. “I don’t do this often, remember?”

 

Baekhyun bites his bottom lip to quell his smile. “Whatever, let me focus,” he says, “wanna see how you look when you come.”

 

_ Right,  _ like Kyungsoo could possibly forget that they’re having  _ sex _ right now. Baekhyun is just so enchanting, so enthralling, that even with the pleasure licking at Kyungsoo’s insides like an untamed fire, even with Baekhyun bouncing in his lap with ferocity, Kyungsoo genuinely nearly forgot what they were doing and where this was going. He could truly just stay up and talk with Baekhyun, observe and study Baekhyun, forever. 

 

He soon decides that’s a fucking lie, as he and Baekhyun get more desperate, more sloppy, even more tangled up in one another as Baekhyun collapses down against Kyungsoo’s chest and they do this pathetic version of kissing as they moan relentlessly into each other’s teeth. 

He’s tipping, spilling, falling over the edge with each moment that passes, sliding his hand down between their bodies just to hear Baekhyun cry out. 

 

And he doesn’t know when it happens, but all the tension pulling his body taut releases him into goo. It isn’t long before Baekhyun follows suit, Kyungsoo’s hand sticky like their bodies between them.

 

So, they just lay there. They pant into each other’s necks and find their footing back on earth. And Kyungsoo thinks his spot on earth isn’t so bad, tangled up in a hotel room with Baekhyun. He smells like shea lotion and powder and  _ sex _ and Kyungsoo could survive off that alone, he thinks. 

 

He tries to get out from under Baekhyun to clean up, but finds himself struggling against dead weight. He laughs a bit, nudging at Baekhyun’s shoulders.

 

“Baekhyun, baby,” he says, even if  _ baby  _ is a little affectionate for two strangers. 

 

“Mmmrg.”

 

“Let me up, I gotta clean all this gross come off us.”

 

Baekhyun, through his exhaustion, is capable of sounding offended when he mumbles,  _ “Nothing  _ that comes out of me is gross.”

 

“Oh, Jesus Christ,” Kyungsoo says, even as Baekhyun shifts his weight the tiniest bit and frees Kyungsoo of his - warm, so warm - restraint. He pads over to the washroom, grabs a washcloth, and holds his fingers under the faucet until he feels the water turn warm. 

 

When he returns to the bed, now wielding a damp cloth, Baekhyun is so close to asleep he may as well be comatose. He’s cute though, Kyungsoo thinks, curled up under the sheets with his cheek squished against his pillow and his pink, swollen mouth agape around slow breaths. 

 

“Here,” Kyungsoo says softly, pushing Baekhyun’s hip back a tad just to get better access to his stomach. He wipes the soft flesh of his belly, between his thighs, before folding the cloth in half and using the clean side on himself.

 

He tosses the cloth somewhere on the floor, and suddenly sleep has never sounded so appealing. His body groans along with him as he sinks into the sheets, and immediately Baekhyun is reaching out to wrap himself around Kyungsoo, providing Kyungsoo with that warmth he’s so atrociously addicted to. 

 

“Night, Baekhyun.”

 

He doesn’t get a response. 

 

\-----

 

The room is far too cool, as hotel rooms seemingly always are, as the sunlight finally claims Kyungsoo and pulls him awake. He squints against the light, curses the white curtains that do absolutely  _ nothing _ to block the light, and curls further into his spot, with his chest pressed against Baekhyun’s back and his arm slung over Baekhyun’s waist. 

 

He breathes in deeply, the smell of shea lotion and powder and sleep. Baekhyun’s hair tickles Kyungsoo’s face but he can’t say that he minds. He’s so comfortable, and Baekhyun is so warm, he figures he could sleep right here forever, despite the sunlight and aggressive air conditioning. 

 

But, he figures they do have to get up eventually, and he rolls over onto his back to point his toes and stretch his arms over his head with a groan. 

 

Baekhyun follows immediately after, rolling over and curling himself up under Kyungsoo’s arm, hugging him tight. He whispers, “Can we stop pretending now?” and Kyungsoo honest to god melts a bit. 

 

“Yeah, babe.”

 

“Oh, thank  _ god,”  _ Baekhyun groans, tilting back a bit to place his hand over his eyes. “That was fun and all but for some reason I can’t stop thinking about the kids!”

 

Kyungsoo laughs, relief filling his chest like hot air. “I’m sure Chanyeol is looking after the dogs just fine.”

 

“We’ll go home to a disaster and you know it.”

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, despite his smile, and reaches up to hold Baekhyun’s left hand in his right. He plays with Baekhyun’s pretty fingers, enjoying his unreasonably soft skin, and then he frowns at Baekhyun’s knuckles. 

 

“Where are the rings?”

 

“Oh, right!” Baekhyun says before rolling over to reach into the bedside table drawer. Kyungsoo just takes the opportunity to admire him a little bit, his bare ass and his messy hair and purpling fingerprints on the small of his waist. “Here.”

 

Kyungsoo offers up his left hand, and Baekhyun slides the silver band onto his fourth finger, before putting his own back on, as well. Kyungsoo sighs, and sinks further into the sheets, dragging Baekhyun with him. That’s more like it. 

 

“So that was kinda fun,” Baekhyun says, a tad teasingly. “We should roleplay like that more often.”

 

Kyungsoo scrunches his nose. “That word makes it sound cheesy.”

 

“What, roleplay?” Baekhyun pinches Kyungsoo’s stomach. “You’re saying you don’t wanna try roleplaying as my boss that needs to bend me over his desk to teach me about hard work? Hmmm?”

 

“Is that what it takes to keep our sex life interesting nowadays?” he asks, incredulous. Baekhyun just pinches his stomach harder. “Ow! Besides, I don’t think the desk in the study could handle that.”

 

Baekhyun seems to genuinely ponder it a moment. “No, you’re right, it would definitely lose a leg or two.”

 

Kyungsoo snorts out a laugh, and pulls Baekhyun in tighter against him. It’s so  _ cold _ beyond the sheets and Baekhyun’s skin. Kyungsoo never wants to move.

 

“Also, don’t think I didn’t notice how much you wanted to make out with me in that bar last night.”

 

“Shut up, Baekhyun.”

 

Kyungsoo can physically hear the cheeky smile spread across Baekhyun’s mouth. “Babe, you haven’t been into exhibitionism since college!” he teases.

 

“I hate you,” he lies. He’d kick Baekhyun out of bed if he wasn’t so warm and soft and wonderful. He could truly stay right here forever, and wants to, and has decided he will do his best to. Why would he ever move when Baekhyun is just so perfect to snuggle?

 

“I guess we have to leave eventually, huh?” Baekhyun says, against everything that Kyungsoo currently believes in.

 

In response, Kyungsoo just cups Baekhyun’s cheek in his palm and pulls him in for a long, sweet kiss. He hums against Baekhyun’s lips, and adores the way he feels Baekhyun melt against him.

 

“I think Chanyeol can watch the kids a little bit longer,” he says, and Baekhyun can only nod before he’s diving in for another tender, gentle, glorious kiss. 

 

And Kyungsoo is so,  _ so  _ glad that he gets to know Baekhyun as well as he does, in ways that no stranger ever could. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far!!!
> 
> Comments and kudos always make my heart go pitter patter. You can also find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/bbhsteeth), [CuriousCat](http://www.curiouscat.me/bbhsteeth), or buy me a [Coffee](http://ko-fi.com/laurenandrea).


End file.
